


Verbose Fingers

by BamBbam



Category: Free!
Genre: Deaf Makoto, M/M, Novelist Sousuke, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamBbam/pseuds/BamBbam
Summary: Tachibana Makoto has been deaf for a year due to a serious injury he suffered from a car accident. His handicap makes it hard for him to be in public, so rather than trying to live with being deaf, he just ignores the situation. That is until one night he was scared by Yamazaki Sousuke, an erotic novelist, who comes to like him immediately.     After the first shocking encounter, Makoto opens up to Sousuke , who in turn comes to like him more and more. Things begin to get tricky when Sousuke realizes that his stories more and more star the green-eyed man instead of the usual feminine heroine. How will Makoto react to this once he finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This story is purely based from the yaoi manga Verbose Fingers. The apparent lack of SouMako fanfics made me write this. Also I think the characterizations fit Makoto's adorable personality and Sousuke's gruff one really well :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations in this story are written in different ways:
> 
> "Test" - for normal conversations and thoughts
> 
>  _"Test"_ \- for conversations using writings from memopads
> 
> ['Test'] - for conversations using sign language.  
>   
> 

Sousuke was walking around an unfamiliar alley around his new apartment. It was really dark since not all of the streetlight were lit. He looked around to check if there was anything familiar or something that he probably had seen before. Something that might be able to lead him back home. He was frustrated that he could only saw walls and trashcans.

"Where the heck am I?" Sousuke complained as he scratched the back of his head. 'Deciding to take a stroll at night after moving into a new place was really stupid of me' he thought, resuming his journey to get back to the main road. When he walked for a couple of minutes, he noticed someone walking in front of him. He looked at the man from behind. The man was wearing a shoulder bag and carrying somethings in plastic.

"Ah, finally I found someone!" He muttered. He thought that the man was probably familiar with the environment. So, he approached the man trying to ask for the direction.

"Uhm, excuse me! Do you know how I can get back on the main walk-way?" He started. The man just walk away without even looking back at him.

"Uhm, excuse me!" Sousuke asked louder, almost like yelling, showing an annoyed expression. The man just walked away again, making Sousuke pissed off.

"Hey! You're making this embarrassing for me!" Sousuke yelled as he grab the man's shoulder.

The man gasped as he tried to look who was behind him. "Hah?! Wah?!" Sousuke could only hear this words blurted out from the man’s mouth. Sousuke was right next to him watching the shocked expression the man delivered. 'Huh? He’s frightened?' Sousuke thought.

Sousuke looked at the man’s face thoroughly without loosing his grip on his shoulder. A scar? Sousuke noticed there is a scar stretching from his upper left temple to his cheek. He was too busy examining the man’s feature that his grip loosened. The man took the opportunity to get off and dashed away leaving Sousuke dumbfounded.

“He ran away" Sousuke mumbled. He watched the man running from behind with his mouth opened, as if stating how confused he was, then. He had his right hand in hanging as if reaching to the man.

"Wait! I'm still lost!" Sousuke sighed as he realized the state he was in.

 

Meanwhile, the man was running so fast just heading to somewhere safe.

'What's going on? What's with that guy?' the man thought as he was panting from the exhaustion he felt. 'He had such a scary expression on his face.' he slowed down.

'Did I.. do something wrong?' He stopped his steps, panting so hard leaning his body to a streetlight. He is at the intersection and he saw a couple walked while chatting happily. It was like a broken movies with no sounds audible in his ears. He sighed. It’s been a year since Makoto became deaf. His family started treating me like a burden. And those who he thought were his friends started leaving him, one after another. Even though he survived, Makoto's world had died.

 

The next day, Sousuke just came from the grocery shop to buy some of his daily needs and something to eat. He was humming his favorite song. "Tonight seems nice and cool" he mumbled. There was a small smile on his face since his mood was just good at the time. He looked at the playground at the side of the street. It was bright. The light brightened the place, showing the figure sitting on a bench holding something he couldn’t clearly see. The figure’s back view was quite familiar.

"Huh? That guy.. is he from yesterday night?" Sousuke stopped his feet. He approach the figure from behind. He was wondering in his mind, ‘What is he doing out so late at night?’. He stopped walking when he noticed the guy didn’t even notice his presence. "As I thought.. he doesn’t even notice that I’m here," he thought. The man was too focused on the book on his hands, writing something on it. Sousuke called for him while clapping his hands, but he didn’t get any respond.

"I get it.." Sousuke walked closer to him and stood up next to him. His sudden appearance made the other man jumped as a reflex. Sousuke could see the same expression he was wearing as before, frightened.

Sousuke smiled and grabbed the book and the ballpoint from the man’s hand and quickly write something. The other man calmed down as he noticed that Sousuke didn’t seem to intend any harm. Finished writing it, Sousuke showed his neat writing to the man.

_"I’m sorry for scaring you last time. My name is Sousuke. Yamazaki Sousuke."_

The man grabbed his notebook and scribbled down something, _"Mine’s Makoto. Tachibana Makoto."_

"Ah, Makoto? Hand me that again." Sousuke mumbled as he grabbed the notebook again.

From far, the only thing that was audible was Sousuke’s words as he replied at the same time while he was writing the things he wanted to say. _"Oh, an accident?"_  Sousuke nodded as he wrote his response. He was trying to confirm his intention yesterday and wrote down, _"Ah, I was lost yesterday"_ as a reply from Makoto’s question.

" _Do you know sign language, Makoto?_ " Sousuke handed him the book.

“ _I haven’t memorized everything yet..._ ” Makoto gave it back to Sousuke. The teal-eyed man looked at the other with a blank expression as he watched the man stares at the ground.

“ _Why don’t you use a cane? I’m sure people will understand that you have a handicap that way_ ,” Sousuke handed the note.

Sousuke could see the frown on Makoto’s face as he read the note and he immediately scribble down to the book roughly and pushed the notebook to Sousuke’s chest.

“ _I don’t need that sort of thing! Even though I can’t hear very well, it’s not a handicap to me!_ ” the note said.

Sousuke looked at Makoto who was pouting. Sousuke flipped the page and wrote something again. “ _Then why are you all alone in the park so late at night?_ ” Sousuke could see the annoyed expression on Makoto’s face when he read it. “ _If you didn’t think of it as a handicap, you’d be fine walking out on the streets during day, wouldn’t you?_ ” Makoto continued reading.

“ _I hate the crowds. I don’t like how people... look at me_ ,” Makoto wrote down.

“ _Look?_ ” Sousuke handed the book again.

“ _It’s like they’re pitying me.. or they’re looking down on me or they’re looking at something that’s totally different from them_ ,” Makoto wrote down.

Sousuke paused for a moment before he wrote his reply, “ _That’s because.. you think of yourself as a victim. What if you were just blaming your disability on other people?_ ”

Sousuke continued writing, “ _I believe that it takes just as much effort for a healthy person and a handicapped person to live their lives. Perhaps the one who’s really discriminating against a handicapped individual is you?_ ”

Sousuke handed the notebook. Makoto’s hand trembled a little after he read the reply. He stood up and quickly walk away from Sousuke. The teal-eyed man could just mutter an inaudible "Hey!" and watched Makoto left him alone in the park.

“Damn! He was just so cute that I ended up bullying him,” he said as he scratched the back of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I apologize for the lame ending. The story will be divided into 3 parts. I hope to get the second chapter done within this week =]
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated =]]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations in this story are written in different ways:
> 
> "Test" - for normal conversations and thoughts
> 
>  _"Test"_ \- for conversations using writings from memopads
> 
> ['Test'] - for conversations using sign language.  
>   
> 

After that night, Sousuke visited the park every night at the same time, hoping to see Makoto again, but the green-eyed man never showed up. Several days after, he decided to wait at the same place, just in case Makoto showed up. The park was as bright as usual, with the lights shone on him. He watched the beautiful dark sky while waiting for Makoto.

“Hmm.. I guess there’s really no reason for him to be coming,” he sighed and shook his head. Makoto probably finds him annoying by now.

It was then when he heard footsteps. He turned to see whether the person was Makoto or not. And it was him. Makoto walked closer to the bench, while looking at the ground. He was wearing a T-Shirt covered with a checkered black and red flannel, paired with knee-long pants. Sousuke could only mumble Makoto’s name in surprise. He saw the notebook and ballpoint hanged like a necklace around his chest. Sousuke smirked. ‘How cute!’ he thought. Makoto noticed there was someone else there and looked up to see the teal-eyed man.

“Oh? He’s carrying a cane now? So he took my advice,” Sousuke couldn’t control the soft smile on his lips.

Sousuke offered the other to go to his apartment, since it was late and pretty cold outside. Makoto agreed and they both went straight to Sousuke’s apartment. As soon as Sousuke opened the door of his room, he realized how stupid his idea was as he saw the mess he left in the living room. He left the books on the floor and on the table.

“Uh, sorry, my house is in such a mess..” Sousuke said as he picked up his books, taking care of the mess.

“Wait, I guess you can’t hear me,” Sousuke said when he realized he was talking to a deaf person.

Meanwhile, as soon as Makoto entered Sousuke’s room, he couldn’t help but stare at the surroundings. He noticed the amount of books there were in the room. Not only on the floor or table, there were shelves full of books. Makoto quickly scribbled down quickly and showed the writings to Sousuke who was carrying piles of books on his chest.

“Hmm? I have a lot of books?” Sousuke read the message. He placed the books on the right place and quickly wrote “ _Well, it’s part of my job._ ”

“ _You’re a novelist? Amazing!!!_ ” Sousuke read the reply the green-eyed man wrote and saw how interested he was from his expression.

“ _Not at all.._ ” Sousuke handed his reply.

“ _What do you write? Horror? Romance? Mystery?_ ” Makoto showed the reply as he smiled with his jaw dropped opened.

“ _Well, I write about many things_ ,” Sousuke wrote down his answer while scratching his head. What he doesn't say is that he only writes erotic stuffs.

Sousuke smiled as he watched Makoto stood there with his wide, droopy green-eyes as if he was amazed with Sousuke. ‘Uh, it feels like his imagination is running..’ Sousuke thought.

Makoto pointed at the books and give a language sign to ask if he could read the Sousuke’s books. Sousuke nodded while saying, “Go ahead, you can read as many as you want.” Makoto then proceeded to read Sousuke’s books. After that night, Makoto often visited Sousuke’s place. He spent his time a lot in his house. One day, Makoto came in and showed something to the teal-eyed man.

“ _I bought this!_ ” Makoto showed the note along with a thick white book titled ‘The Simple Sign Language Dictionary’.

After that, Makoto would always practice his sign language right after he came to Sousuke’s house and he continued reading Sousuke’s books. Sometimes Makoto would tell Sousuke something he practiced. Sousuke would be working on his novel while watching Makoto practiced his sign language.

“You really took my advice, huh?” Sousuke said as he smiled watching the slightly smaller man learning next to him. Makoto was busy practicing that he didn’t notice Sousuke staring at him.

“You’re so cute that it troubles me,” Sousuke said before returning to his manuscript.

 

The next day, Sousuke was dressed neatly as his junior, Aiichiro Nitori, paid a visit to his apartment, fetching his finished manuscript. Sousuke had been working for a couple of years with Nitori. Sousuke really treat his junior well, albeit a bit strict, because Ai had always been a dependant apprentice. Sousuke was on his room, writing the next manuscript for the same novel Ai was checking at the time being. He decided not to waste time since he had nothing to do.

“Uhm, excuse me Sousuke-senpai,” Sousuke heard Ai called him from the living room. “Uhm, I think the female lead character seems to be quite boyish this time,” he continued.

Sousuke froze because of the shock. “I-Is that so? I guess it portrays the love a lot better.” Sousuke shrugged calmly, not wanting to show he was actually panicking inside.

“I see. I think it's fine this way too,” Ai replied as Sousuke approached him.

“I’ll be taking your manuscript along with me. I’ll be looking forward to the next one, Sousuke-senpai!” Ai bowed politely as he took his briefcase and walked to the door.

“Sure. Be careful on your way home, Ai,” Sousuke replied, walking him to the door.

Sousuke sighed rightaway after his junior left. “Shit! What am I going to do..” Sousuke rubbed his temple.

That afternoon, Makoto visited Sousuke.

 ** _['S.. Sousu.. ke.. san']_** Makoto showed Sousuke the sign for his name.

“Oh! Amazing!” Sousuke clapped his hands, making Makoto blushed.

Sousuke handed a note to the other, “ _What about your own name?_ ”

Makoto frowned and quickly walked to his thick white book. Sousuke just chuckled when he saw him practiced making signs of his name. “I like you,” Sousuke said as he support his cheek with his right hand watching the adorable male.

“I like the courageous part of you..” He confessed.

Makoto looked at the small mirror in front of him. He noticed that Sousuke was talking about something. He just watched the man’s face from the mirror.

“I also like how you’ve become so dependent on someone as tainted as me..” Sousuke continued. Makoto just stared at the mirror quietly.

“You’re just so darn cute, that I can’t help loving you.”

Makoto suddenly stood up. Sousuke’s heartbeat increased since he was surprised.

 **['I have something to do.. so, I’m going home..']** Makoto gave Sousuke the sign movement. His face was red.

Fortunately, Sousuke remembered the sign, and replied, **['I see..']** with his hand movement.

 **['Be careful!']** he added.

Makoto quickly went out. It was still day and the sun was still above him. Makoto blushed and shook his head. He glanced at the apartment one last time before he stepped away. He walked to the intersection and stopped his steps. 'That’s impossible!' he thought. He looked up to the sky as he hit the ground hard with his cane, making people throw a confused gaze to him. ‘I must have been mistaken,’ he thought. He replayed the reflection on the mirror. He saw it. It was Sousuke’s lips, muttering ‘I love you’. ‘Sousuke towards me? No way. We’re both males,’ Makoto thought.

 

A week later, Makoto walked to the apartment and stopped in front of Sousuke’s door. He was in his usual clothing, T-shirt and pants. He also brought something wrapped in plastic.

'Because I kept telling myself it was impossible, I spent one week agonizing over it.' he thought. 'Actually, if I were to think over this calmly, it’s not strange for him to say something like that. He’s a novelist, so he must have been thinking about his books and unconsciously mouthed his thoughts' Makoto thought once more before pressing the bell.

'I was just freaking out over something I had deluded myself with. It was just natural with him,' He reassured himself one last time before the door opened slowly.

Sousuke stood behind the door, opening it only halfway and gave Makoto a sorry sign. He handed Makoto a note, “ _I’m sorry. I’m just so bound up in work now that I’ll be keeping myself indoors for a week or so._ ” Makoto was a bit disappointed with it but he quickly put on a smile on his face.

 **['It’s okay, I understand.']** Makoto gave Sousuke the language sign. He pulled out the watermelon he wrapped in plastic.

“Hmm?” Sousuke mumbled.

 **['Here, a little something to eat. The weather is quite hot lately.']** Makoto looked somewhere else when he gave the watermelon to Sousuke. Makoto’s gaze was fixed at a pair of high-heeled shoes neatly placed inside the house. He could see it from outside the opened door.

'Those are female shoes?' Makoto thought. 'There, see!' Makoto told himself.

“Thank you,” Sousuke smiled.

Makoto bowed before he left the house and walked away with his sad face. 'See, it was just a misunderstanding.'

 

Meanwhile, inside Sousuke’s apartment, the teal-eyed man let out a sigh as soon as the door was closed.

“Sousuke-kun! Come here quickly!” A red-haired girl called.

“Sousuke-senpai! The interview will quickly start!” Ai called.

“I’m going!” Sousuke replied. ‘That was so close. I’m not going to let them find out about him,’ Sousuke thought.

 

Meanwhile, at the park.

'What am I getting so depressed about?' Makoto thought. He was sitting alone on the bench playing with his cane.

'Am I angry because he didn’t tell me he had a girlfriend? Or is it because he put his girlfriend before me? Or is it because I misunderstood him telling me I like you?'

Makoto buried his face in both hands.

'I’m such an idiot.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next (and final chapt) contains the smut part.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated =]]


End file.
